


Mountain Dew

by wanderingbeauty



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingbeauty/pseuds/wanderingbeauty
Summary: Anonymous asked: Imagine one time Jeremy accidentally has regular Mountain Dew and has a panic attack because he thinks the SQUIP will come back.





	Mountain Dew

“We’re turning into a couple of mall rats,” Jeremy joked as he scooted into a chair across from Michael in the food court. “This isn’t how I expected senior year to go.”

“Do I detect a note of regret?” Michael smirked at him.

“Aw, come on. You know me better than that.”

In truth, hanging out at the mall was the ideal thing to do. Neither he nor Michael were fans of overly claustrophobic places. When they were sick of being holed up in their houses, the mall was the perfect balance of socialization and breathable air.

They ate in silence for awhile – Jeremy a veggie sub from Subway, Michael a burger and fries from Charlie’s. He stole a fry from Michael now and again.

“Am I gonna have to get a second order?”

Jeremy laughed. “It’s not my fault! I didn’t know you were getting the best fries in the world.” He took another with no remorse, not breaking eye contact as he slid the whole thing into his mouth.

“You’re impossible, you know that?”

Jeremy waved a dismissive hand at him. “You know you love me. Hey, can I have some of your drink, too? I didn’t think to get one.”

“Help yourself.” Michael handed him the cup. As soon as Jeremy took a sip, it hit him. “Wait, Miah, don’t drink that!”

He swallowed. “What was that?”

“Root beer mixed with Mountain Dew.”

His eyes widened. “What?” His hands covered his face. “Oh, God. Oh, God!”

“Hey, hey,” Michael pulled him out of the chair and shuffled him to the door. “It’s okay. C’mon. I have some Mountain Dew Red at my place. Everything’s gonna be okay.” He pushed past a small group of people, muttering an, “excuse me.”

“Do you hear anything?” He tenderly helped Jeremy into the car.

“No. Not yet.”

///

“Here.” Michael handed him a cup full to the brim with Mountain Dew Red.

Jeremy guzzled it without a second thought, belching loudly when he was done. “Thanks.”

“Do you feel okay?”

“I do now.”

“Do you want me to do anything else?”

He hesitated. “Can we just… play some video games?”

///

“Unclench your teeth, Miah.” Michael reminded him, gently massaging his jaw. “You’re okay now.”

“Mmm,” he grunted, not taking his eyes off the screen, “sorry.” He straightened his spine, trained intently on the game. “C’mon, c’mon… JESUS CHRIST, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?” He threw the controller to the floor. “I hate this fucking game. Did you see how close I was to making that jump? I was on the platform and I fell off. Unbelievable.”

Michael nuzzled into his neck as he reached for the controller. “Leave it to you to get your feathers rustled over Super Mario.”

They were in Michael’s room now, snuggled up on a bean bag chair with Jeremy in Michael’s lap. The place was soothing – the ceiling light was off and the room was instead illuminated by a blacklight, causing the glow-in-the-dark Marley posters to gleam in the darkness. An incense was burning – patchouli, at Jeremy’s request – and the smell mingled nicely with the blunt they were sharing. Nothing too strong, though.

The screensaver on Michael’s always open laptop was black with a bunch of rainbow bubbles slowly bouncing around. Michael didn’t know it, but whenever Jeremy stayed the night and couldn’t fall asleep, he kept his focus on the bubbles until he was lulled into unconsciousness.

The best thing in his room, though, was the pair of framed Weird Al tickets. These weren’t the same pair from their first concert. They were much more recent. The tickets cemented the two’s relationship status; the concert had been their first official date.

///

“You should’ve known you wouldn’t have been able to get rid of me that easily, Jeremy.” The familiar voice chuckled darkly at the foot of the bed. “I just didn’t know how easy it was going to be.”

“Whaa…?” Jeremy sleepily raised his head from the pillow, looking straight into the eyes that sent chills down his spine. He quickly got out of bed. “What are you doing here?”

“What do you think? You drank Mountain Dew, you idiot.” The SQUIP sauntered toward him. “I’ve missed you, you know.” He put a cold hand on Jeremy’s chest.

He retched away from the SQUIP’s touch. “This can’t be happening. You can’t be here.”

“Why not? Because you drank your beloved Mountain Dew Red? News flash – that’s only a one-time thing.” He smirked as the look of horror on Jeremy’s face grew darker and darker by the minute. “Yep. You reactivated me, and now we’re stuck together. Forever.”

“No…” Jeremy began to back away from the red eyes. (Had they always been red? He could’ve sworn he’d seen the SQUIP in his mind once or twice – always with bright blue eyes. And did they always pulse like that? One minute they were bright, alive, the next they were dull.) “This can’t be happening.”

“Let’s cut the fear act, shall we?” The SQUIP closed the distance between them in one fluid movement. “You missed me, Jeremy. I know you did.”

“You’re crazy.”

“I’ve been in your head this whole time, asshole. I know what you’ve been thinking.”

“That’s a lie!”

The SQUIP kissed him then; Jeremy was rendered stupid by the pair of ice cold lips on his – colder than the hand on his chest.

And Jeremy began to kiss him back – his hands knotted in the SQUIP’s curly black hair as the SQUIP clutched at the back of his shirt, chuckling under his breath.

“Wait. Stop.” Jeremy pulled away. “I can’t do this.”

“What’s the matter, Miah?” He watched as the SQUIP transformed into Michael before his eyes. “I know you inside and out. I can make you happy. I know what makes you tick. You think Michael’s gonna be there to put up with all your shit? Sooner or later it’s gonna get old – he’s gonna kick you to the curb and find someone else.” He took Jeremy’s hands. “But I’d never do that. I’ll always be here for you, Miah.” The red eyes twinkled behind Michael’s glasses.

“Stop it.” Jeremy retched his hands away. “Stop it! You’re a liar! I don’t need you fucking with my head anymore! I’m happy with Michael! I love him!”

The SQUIP’s hands were upon him then, one arm an iron grip around his waist, the other hand over his mouth, preventing him from screaming for Michael’s help. “You’re coming with me, Miah.” He hissed, turning back into his true self and dragging the helpless Jeremy to the open window.

He twisted this way and that, screaming as loud as he could. But his screams were muted. It was hopeless. 

“Stop making such a fuss and just wake up, Miah.”

“No!” He shrieked into the cold hand. “Let go of me! Michael! Michael!”

“Miah… Hey… Hey…”

He banged his fists against the SQUIP’s chest. “Let me go!”

“Miah…”

“Get off of me!” Jeremy shot up in bed, a cold sweat dripping down the back of his neck.

“Hey,” Michael said gently, “you’re okay. It’s me.”

He reached over and turned on the bedside lamp, looking at Michael anxiously. “You’re you, right?”

“Yeah,” he said softly as Jeremy cupped his face. “I’m me.”

Jeremy looked into his eyes – warm, reassuring, brown – and kissed him.

“Are you okay?” Michael asked. “Do you need to talk about anything?”

“No.” Jeremy nuzzled into his arms. “I’m just… I’m just glad you’re here.”

“Here.” Michael reached over and grabbed a cup from the nightstand. “Take a little sip of this.”

The carbonation surprised him for a second, but he drank gratefully. “Thanks.” He paused. “Hey, Michael?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re…” He swallowed. “You’re not thinking about leaving me, right?”

“What?”

“I mean, I don’t want you to feel like you have the responsibility of taking care of me when things get bad–”

“Hey. Stop.” Michael rubbed his back soothingly. “I don’t ever want you to think that you’re a burden, okay? I’m not going anywhere.” He turned off the light and pulled Jeremy close. “I’ll always be here for you.”

“Michael?”

“Yeah?”

He took a deep breath. “I really love you.”

He heard the smile in Michael’s voice when he said, “I love you too, Miah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please send any requests to my Tumblr inbox!  
> wanderingbeauty


End file.
